Chrono Crusade and Blue Exorcist Epic Demon Slaying Action? Maybe
by Kredigidragon
Summary: Based on the comment on Chrono Crusade what would happen if Chrono Crusade and Blue Exorcist were to collide? What would happen? What would the two orders do about it?
1. Fated Meeting

Chrono Crusade and Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist Cross Over

I don't own Chrono Crusade or Blue Exorcist, I really wish I could own Chrono Crusade though T_T

Rewritten and edited to make it better

This was inspired by a comment on the first episode of Chrono Crusade "Chrono Crusade + Ao No Exorcist = EPIC DEMON SLAYING ACTION" and I have to agree there so time to stop chatting and on to the story

Mephisto's office

"So Rin, Yukio, I need you both at St. Leonard's park to stop this demon from feeding on the life force of people" Mephisto told the twins. "ALL RIGHT! FINNALY! A REAL MISSION!" "Rin would you please control yourself…" sighed Yukio. As the twins left the building and into the car Rin asked Yukio the probably most pathetic question ever "So, where are we going?" "WE'ER GOING TO 'S PARK YOU IDOIT!" "Oh right, I forgot hehe" "We were JUST told about the mission FOUR MINUTES AGO!" "Really?" "Yes, REALLY. For once in your life could you at least TRY to remember something for MORE than ten minutes." *engine starts* 'You know Rin you should listen to Yukio' Kuro telepathically told Rin 'Maybe, but he is just so damn annoying' replied Rin telepathically of course 'If I know Rin he is probably talking to Kuro about how annoying I am' Yukio thought with a glare "What?" Rin said amwardly "Nothing" Yukio sighed

Sister Kate's office

"Sister Rosette you will need to head to St. Leonard's park to stop a demon from feeding of the astral energy of humans understood?" Sister Kate said to Rosette "AND YOU BETTER NOT DESTROY ANYTHING!" "Yeah, yeah." Rosette said with a dull tone. As Sister Rosette came out of the office to look for her demon partner Chrono she bumped into Father Remmington, "Ah Rosette, it seems you have another mission." "AH! Father Remmington! Your back!" Greeted the Girl, Rosette craned her neck and looked behind the priest and saw two men, about eighteen years old, they were wearing novice priest uniforms. "Ah hello." One of them said "So you must be the famous Sister Rosette" "Hey isn't she the one who keeps destroying building after building on each mission? I'm surprised she isn't sacked" the other one told the other priest "Oh forgive them of their rudeness" Father Remmington told Rossette apologetically, the one with blond brown hair is named Euan, Euan Pomson, while the other is named Cameron Austin. "How do you do?" Euan greeted "Fine, now if you excuse me I have a mission to do." Rosette replied, with a hint of blushing as she left "Looks like someone has a new girlfriend" Cameron elbowed Euan "Hey quit it, she is NOT my girlfriend and you know it" Euan replied rubbing his elbow

Elder's Lab

"Elder, are you sure this will work?" Chrono stared in doubt "I have no idea!" Elder flips the switch and the machine flickers too life, "So will this really help me grow my horns back?" Chrono questioned the Elder, "Sure it will! Just step onto this platform and…"

KABLOUE!

"cough, cough, hack, ahem, see? I told you it would work!" Elder said with a grin "cough cough, your right! My horns DID grow back! I can protect Rosette without using her soul now!" Chrono transformed into his true form and flew to look for Rosette to tell her the good news "Chrono! How in the world are you in your true form!" Rosette called out to Chrono "Elder made a machine that made them grow back!" Chrono said with the biggest grin he could make "Hang on, could you fly me to 's park right now? We have a misson there!" Rosette asked "You sure? People will see me…" "Oh don't be such a scaredy cat just go into the clouds." "You won't be able to breath than." "Oh fine I'll go get the keys" Chrono ran to the car whist transforming back to his twelve year old by form "Oh god in heaven please don't let me die in a car crash."

A vein popped in Rosette's head "WHY YOU!"

Heaven

'Do not worry, you won't in a car crash.' The angel of forgiveness thought to himself

Saint Leonard's Park

CRASH!

"Rosette! You broke another car from the order, Sister Kate is gonna MURDER US!" "Oh quit your whining Chrono, you gotta make sacrifices to save people's lives." "You just want a new car" Chrono sighed under his breath, unfortunately Rosette heard him "WHY YOU LITTLE"

Heaven

"Chrono is probably gonna die from Rosette's noogies if you ask me" one of the archangels told forgiveness "Probably" forgiveness replied

Saint Leonard's park

"We're here! FINNALY! That took FOREVER!" Rin said excitedly "It was only ten minutes." Yukio muttered Unbeknownst to both of them, a certain pink haired lady is sleeping in the trunk of the car their using and man is she gonna be pissed "Hey, (Yukio wipes his glasses) isn't that a Nun harassing a twelve year old child?" "What are you talking about, did that shampoo seep into your brain? Or are your glasses too fogg…, that's just not right." As the twins got out of the car, Rosette "HIYA!" "You know the car was STILL repairable, until you kicked the door down." "Oh put a sock in it Chrono." "You know this isn't a place for a nun and her little brother to be here, get out of here quickly." Yukio told Chrono and Rosette with a grim stare "What are you talking about? It's you who should be running away screaming" Rosette angrily told Yukio while grabbing a gun

"Hang on…" Chrono said staring in disbelief "You're a demon aren't you?" "How can you tell?!" Rin said in shock "Your demonic aura is too strong to miss" Chrono replied "Demonic aura?" Yukio questioned the small boy "How can you sense it?" "That's easy, it's because I'm a demon as well." "Wait, so that would mean that a nun was harassing a demon? Wow that's bold." Rin said in disbelief "Hey where's Kuro?" "Hold on, did you just say Kuro?" Chrono asked "Yeah, why?" Rin questioned "I thought I gave that cat sith to Fujimoto." "That's not possible, Yukio told me he befriended him." Rin said in doubt. "I guess he didn't tell the you whole story, he did befriend Kuro but I was the one who allowed Kuro to go with Fujimoto." "Wow you sound like a horrible owner." Yukio said "Not exactly, you see Kuro and I were traveling around the world when we stopped at a town of silk weavers. Kuro was helping them so much and Kuro because Kuro asked me if he could stay so I let him, only to come back several hundred years later to find Fujimoto giving him some catnip wine." 'CHRONO!' "Huh?" both Rin and Chrono turned to face Rin and Yukio's car "Kuro! I missed you so much." Chrono said hugging him "And you've grown so much!" Chrono pulls out a ruler from his pocket (Anime logic, best one ever) "Hey Yukio, you told me Father Fujimoto befriended Kuro, not given to by a demon." Rin questioned his twin brother "Well… that is a very good question, I did get knocked out part of the way…" Yukio admitted "Although Father Fujimoto didn't say anything."

"Speaking of Fujimoto" Interrupted Chrono "How is he doing? Is he well?" Both Rin and Yukio put on sad faces, Rin looked like he was about to cry "Yukio was the first to break the silence, "He's… passed" Now it was Chrono's turn to put on a sad face. "Fujimoto was a good man, I have to visit his grave sometime…, hey where's Rosette?" "The nun?" Yukio asked "Yeah" Chrono replied "…AND BRING DEATH TO THE DEVIL!" Rosette had just fired a gospel right in the demon's face 'Ouch' Chrono thought

"Are you serious, a nun holding a gun. That is just not right." Yukio said. Chrono sighed "Well, that's Rosette for you." "Now who should be the one running away?" Rosette chuckled

Chrono: This is going to get crazy…

Rin: You said it

Yukio: What am I going to do with you…

Rosette: *eating like a horse*

Rosette: WAIT EATING LIKE A HORSE?!

Kredigidragon (Digi) : OH CRAP

Chrono: Rosette! Clam down!

Yukio: Well Digi did just state fact…

Chrono: Oh HELL NO

Rin: *ducks as a chair flies past*

Digi: um… uh…WHAT THE FU- *smacked in the head by the chair* *faints*

Rin & Chrono: That has got to hurt

Yukio: RIIIIIN A LITTLE HELP HERE?!

Rosette: COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET *Grabs a table*

Digi: *wakes up* Oh I forgot, I made some Team Fortress 2 references in there for fun. See if you can spot them all


	2. Introductions

"So let me get my facts right, both of you are from the Magdalene order that deals with demons, quite similar to the True Cross academy, Chrono your demon assistant and your name is Rosette." Yukio questioned Rosette obviously wanting to get the facts straight. "That's about it alright." Replied Rosette

"You know, your aura seems familiar…" Chrono stated "Really? How so?" Rin replied "I have no clue, it feels like I've felt this aura before, it feels like Satan's aura." "Oh no surprise there" Yukio thought with a smirk "I don't get it" Rin replied. Yukio faceplams, and if those who knew Rin's secret they would have either fallen off their rocker, faceplamed or just plain smacked Rin across the face, screaming into the poor boy's sensitive ears " YOU'RE HIS SON YOU IDIOT!" Yukio let out a heavy sigh while Rin rubbed his ears "No need to be so loud." Whined Rin "Let me explain, you see my twin brother he-" "HE'S YOUR TWIN BROTHER?!" Rosette exclaimed in shock "Yes yes I know we don't look alike" "Or do things similar.' thought Rin 'Anyway back to the point, Rin inherited Satan's power but I didn't for some odd reason. Though I am thankful, I don't get burned by holy water or get burned by crucifixes."

Chrono instantly kneeled at that point "Sorry for not knowing you were part of the royal family line, prince." "Chrono what in the heavens has crawled into that head of yours?" Rosette questioned her demon partner. "Um… well… this is awkward" Rin replied "Guess you didn't know, if a demon were to meet a demon or human with the royal bloodline we are meant to kneel and greet them." Chrono told Rin "And where in the world did you learn this from?" Yukio asked, one eyebrow raised

"School, for demons of course." Chrono replied "There's a school for demons…?" Rin stared at Chrono "It's obvious you never went to one." "Well I wasn't ALWAYS a demon." Chrono sighed "I guess I'll have to teach you what they taught me at school."

"Yeah good luck with that, you look like your 12 years old, I doubt you even completed school." "I'm actually 2624 years old" "YOU'RE THAT OLD?! Can you help me with my history homework than?" "I'm not THAT old, in comparison to human years, that would be 26" "Wow so how long do you demons live?" Yukio an Rosette asked "A couple of millenniums, normally it's 60 millenniums the longest was 172,932 years" Rosette, Yukio and Rin were dumbfounded "Y-Y-YOU MEAN I COULD LIVE FOR 100,000 YEARS!?" Rin shouted "Well if you don't get killed first than yes." Chrono replied "You still have a lot to learn and not much time, the average school semester is 10 years, and there is 5 semesters in one school year"

"You spend 50 YEARS LEARNING?!" Yukio exclaimed in shock "Not 50, than it would be too short, normally it would be 300 years to 750 years, believe me it's a short period of time." " Not to me it isn't" Rosette stated "The longest a human lived was 120! I'm guessing you demons inspired 'Life is too short'"

"You got that right, Inuyasha (Inuyasha reference I'm gonna make him Chrono's grandfather in this fic hehe) fell in love with a human priestess but the priestess only live for about, 70 years." "Wait so that means your grandfather is STILL ALIVE?" "Alive and kicking, he's only 54 in human comparison." "Your ancient, you know, you practically belong to a museum!" "Wait," Rin said "If your THAT old why do you look like a 12 year old kid?" "Its better this way, less people suspect me for being a demon, more or less this form has its advantages." Replied Chrono. "Can I do it too?" "Sure you can you just need 2 years of practice and maybe you might be able to master it, Ill show you." In a flash of light, Chrono looked like he was 26 years old "Woah, that's cool!" Rin thought "Hey I would love to chitchat all day about demon education but I feel like we'rebeing watched." Yukio told Rin

"Who could that be?" Rin replied "I'll give you good guess , she has pink hair, has a sword and looks like she just woke up in your car." Rosette told them "Oh right! Shura!" Yukio and Rin declared in sync "You just had to wake me up…" Shura said lazily 'Oh my god that purple haired guy looks hot' Shura thought, that woke her up. "Uh, anyway" Chrono tried to ignore Shura's stare "You have a lot to learn." "You know you could be a teacher at the True Cross academy, I mean both the Magdalene order and the True Cross are funded by the Vatican, so aren't that sister orders?" Yukio stated "That's true, I guess I'll have to ask sister Kate, if I can go." "Hey Yukio" whispered Shura "What's the purple haired guy's name?" "His name is Chrono" Yukio whispered back 'Why does he look so familiar…? It feels like I've seen him before, like he saved me from something, probably a scolding from Shiro.' Shura thought but shrugged it away, an before anyone knew it, "Hey Chrono, are you free tonight? Wanna go to dinner?" Shura told Chrono with a hint of blushing 'Oh Crap' Chrono thought. Normally Rosette would have tried to punch Shura, but she was busy getting nagged by sister Kate for breaking ANOTHER car.

Rosette: Aw… C'mon I didn't say much

Yukio: You said plenty

Rin: I still have lots of questions for chrono

Chrono: *Running away from a mob of anime girls* GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE?!

Anime girls: He's so dreamy!

Shura: BACK OFF HE'S MINE!

Sister Kate: Oh goodie a cat fight

Father Remmington: This is why Chrono should always stay in his child form

Kredigidragon (Digi): Chrono! Over here! *points to air vent*

Chrono: Thanks!

Anime girls + Shura: Hey! Where did he go?!

Digi, Rin, Yukio,Sister Kate and Remmington: *Points to Garden*

Anime girls + Shura: Thanks!


	3. A new teacher

Chrono Crusade Blue Exoricst Cross over chapter 3 – A new Teacher and his first day

As Father Remmington went to pick Rosette up after smashing the car, Rin pestered Chrono with questions, "So how do demons learn their skills? How do demons get a higher rank? How to demons learns spells? How do yo-" "I think that's enough for one day…" Chrono rubbed the back of his head "Aw come on, I wanna know more!" Rin begged 'Wow, now THAT'S a first' Yukio thought 'So, Chrono studies , people who study demons are rare, hopefully he is human, if he IS a demon, maybe he can help Rin with controlling his flame.' Shura thought "Father Remmington! You're here!" Rosette called out. "So Rosette, did you wreck another car, again?" "Uh…I c-can explain! Its all Chrono's fault!" Rosette stammered "HEY! I DON'T HAVE A DRIVER'S LISENCE! AND I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH THE WHEEL!" Chrono shot back "You know, your lies are easy to see through." Remmington sighed "Sorry Father." Rosette said apologetically.

-One short drive later-

"So this is the order of Magdalene's New York Branch, not too bad, looks nice and peaceful." Shura complimented, "it looks almost brand new." "Must be the new paint job." Grinned the priest, although it is 50 years old, and housed the holy woman Mary Magdalene herself." "What!? SO that's why there's so much holy aura." Rin complained "How can you stand it Chrono?" "Oh you get used to it." Chrono replied with a smile "So you ARE a demon, I was wondering how you knew so much about demons." Shura said in a dull if not sad tone, she was obviously in love with Chrono and she had hoped he was human but no cigar. "We're here." The priest told the rest. The gates of the church opened and several nuns came out to greet the group as Sister Kate told them too, and three of them were Anna, Claire and Mary, the three nuns who would pick on Rosette when she destroys *ahem* Obliterates a building. "So Rosette, what did you destroy this time?" Anna asked Rosette childishly. Veins popped in Rosette's head "WHY YOU!" "Rosette! Clam down! You bashed enough heads in this week!" Chrono said while trying to restrain Rosette, luckily for Anna, Chrono was in his adult form so it was easier to hold Rosette down. "Is she ALWAYS like this?" Shura whispered into Remmington's ear "No, she usually does some crazily inhuman deed, like she tied Anna up and stuck her at the top of the Elder's lab, and no one knows how she did that. It's all a mystery, one time she tied Chrono up onto Big Ben's clock face, it took forever to get him down." Remmington whispered back "I'm starting to think it would be more appropriate for Chrono to be the human and Rosette to be the demon…" Replied Shura

Sister Kate's Office

"Well, if it helps a sister branch know more about demons, and help a demon in training to serve the lord god, than you have my permission and support." Sister Kate told the group firmly with a smile. "ALRIGHT!" Rin exclaimed excitedly "You shouldn't count your chicks before they hatched brother, there is still a chance the True Cross Academy won't accept him" Yukio told Rin "Awww, why is there so many complications?" Rin whined "Well Chrono being a demon, not only that but a HIGH ranking demon, I doubt that he will get in or even get near the True Cross academy." "Not exactly." Father Remmington interrupted the twins, here's a little something I've prepared to guaranty Chrono's entry, demon or not." Father Remmington handed Yukio the letter, "I trust it will be in safe hands." "Of course Father Remmington." Yukio replied "Oh and say hi to Mephisto for me will ya?" "Sure do."

-An hour long drive later-

When they finnaly reached the True Cross academy, Rosette and Chrono were shocked, "Wow, sure doesn't look like the church." Rosette whispered to Chrono in awe "Defiantly." Replied Chrono "Come on this way." Rin signaled Rosette and Chrono, using the special key to Mephisto's office the door that had connected to the science lab instead connected to Mephisto's office. "Ah Rin, Yukio, I see your back, with guests too." Mephisto greeted the group "Long time no see Mephisto." Chrono greeted "Ah, Chrono, it has been a long time indeed." Replied Mephisto excitedly "Want to play a round of chess for old time's sake?" "You too know each other?" Rin interrupted "Way back, Mephisto's my cousin." "WHAT?!" Rosette, Rin and Yukio in unison "It's true, we would always play chess and a bit of blackjack, Aion was a sore loser wasn't he? Ha ha." Mehpisto recalling old memories "Hey remember the time we made him think angels abducted us?" "Oh yeah, it was real funny, even Rizelle was laughing her legs off, so if it wasn't a family reunion your after than why ARE you here?" "I want to help Rin, and maybe help the rest of the True Cross about knowing more about demons." Chrono stated "I see." "Hang on," Yukio thought, if Chrono's a demon than that would mean…" Yukio's words trailed off "You just realized?" Rin stared at his brother in disbelief, "it's kind of obvious, magic keys, looking like a demon, pointy ears, natural PURPLE HAIR?" "Well…" "For once Yukio is beaten." Laughed Mephisto, "So you want to be a teacher here? Well that's alright, just to let you know the pay isn't that good." "Oh I don't mind, I was just wondering, why can't you teach the students about demonology?" Chrono questioned "Oh I'm too busy for that." Replied Mephisto "Still up to your sneaky ways aren't you Mephisto? Always hiding a secret or two." Laughed Chrono "Oh you know me, just before I forget…" Mephisto waved his pink umbrella in the air "Eins, Driens, Zwei!" An exorcist uniform for teachers and appeared, "here's your uniform." "Thanks." "Oh and you can use your demon form if you want too, for some practical training, although you have to drink bit of holy water, it's a stated rule from the Vatican, oh and just to let you know, we have some demon teachers in other branches as well, so it's high time we had one too?" "Hold on, where's Rosette?" Yukio asked Chrono. Oh crap. Chrono thought 'Rosette you better not have obliterated half of the True Cross Academy.

Rosette was wandering off in the hallways looking for Chrono and the rest, she had wandered off the the cooking room and was chased out. Suddenly a door opened next to Rosette "Rosette?" a familiar voice called out "Chrono?" Rosette replied "Where in the world did you wonder off to this time?" Chrono questioned, "Oh I followed my nose to the cooking room." Rosette admitted "How did you find me anyway?" ' Whew she didn't destroy anything Chrono thought "Oh a long lost cousin helped out." "So the principle of this school is your cousin?" "Yep." "Did you get the job?" "Yep" "Well I guess I'll be headin' back now." Rosette walks to leave the building and just before she got to the car "Rosette! Remember! Don't destroy anything during your missions!" "YEAH YEAH WHATEVER!" Replied Rosette fuming with anger 'Just wait until he comes back, he'll regret this…' Rosette thought evilly

The rest of the day Chrono was given a tour of the True Cross academy, knowing more about the rest of the teachers also introducing himself. (Also finding out he WAS the only demon teacher, not to mention the ONLY teacher teaching demonology)'Mephisto was right, I'm the only demon teacher around , how many kids am I going to have to teach? It would be nice if it was a small class.' Planning the next day's lesson etc etc

NEXT DAY

Chrono woke up did his daily activities, ate breakfast brushed his teeth etc etc, and reported to his first period, it was with Rin, and Yukio was there to supervise, 'Lucky me, thank goodness Mephisto's in charge of this place, I think I might have a round of chess with him today.' Chrono thought to himself, Chrono had found the classroom and saw only Rin, Yukio, three other boys and two females 'Wow, small class, real small, I did get my wish, but this was unexpected. I'd thought there would be more exorcist in training.' Chrono thought "Okay this is your new teacher in Demonology, you should count your blessings as not many people (or demons) teach Demonology (for obvious reasons, a human teacher wouldn't be that detailed and it's hard to catch a demon same for demon teachers, they aren't known to teach humans Demonology), now please introduce yourselves."

One by one they introduced themselves Rin (as we all know), Shiemi, the blond haired girl and possibly the youngest, Izumo the other girl who had thick eyebrows, Konekomaru the only one in the room other than Yukio with glasses, Bon the one with a blond streak in his hair and Shima the one with pink hair. 'This will be easy to remember.' Chrono told himself.

"Okay class, my name is Chrono, for the first lesson, we will be learing about a demon's weakness and learn how to deal with a high ranking demon." Chrono told the entire class calmly 'looks like there is no need to shout, the classroom is small, not only that but there are only 7 people in the room' Chrono subconsciously thought "First, we will be talking about how effective holy water is against a demon, if a demon is doused with holy water on any part of its body, the demon will get burned, similar to lava and people. Next if a demon consumes holy water, it will immobilize the demon temporarily as it causes the demon to suffer under a lot of pain and and numbness, and the last most effective of three is injecting holy water into the demon's blood, as it will not only dissolve the demon from within but also cause the demon to go numb and go into a sort of half-asleep state, rendering him/her near vulnerable,any questions?"

Shiemi raised her hand "How would someone inject holy water into a demon?" "Very good question." Chrono replied pulling out syringes with really thick needles "These are special syringes, they are strong and thick enough to penetrate a demon's skin, but normally a close combat type would be able to inject a demon with it. Or use a Syringe Gun, they are currently being developed but they will shoot these special Syringes at the demon. Right. Anymore questions? If not we will learn on how to deal with a high ranking demon."

No hands came up, "Alright, now to deal with a…" Chrono stopped staring at Rin, he was fast asleep. Chrono sighed 'If he was in Demon high school, he would be in hell right now, lucky him.' Chrono looked around for a dictionary and whacked Rin right smack dab in the forehead "YEOUCH!" screamed Rin "No falling asleep, now what did we just discuss?" "Uh…" 'Oh crap I have no idea… OH I REMEMBER!' "About how to use holy water effectively." Rin replied "Your lucky this time." Chrono glared 'Wow he sure can be strict.' Bon thought "Now back on topic, to deal with a high ranking demon, it is best to break it's horn off, as it supplies the demon with Astral energy, without it the demon will be left with less than half of it's original strength. It takes a precise attack but fairly possible with a bit of practice, although it does not always show, the demon will try to hide his horns with either invisibility spells or mirages. Since we're on the topic why not a bit of battle experience?" 'Oh yeeeaaah, battle experience.' Rin thought 'It will be a heck load better than boring old facts. "Wait, are we going to fight a high level demon?" Konekomaru asked nervously "Yes but it will be under controlled circumstances, the demon is friendly as well." Chrono replied 'It's obvious who was the demon' Yukio thought "Hold on sir," Izumo asked "How are we supposed to fight the demon without injuring ourselves? "Oh that is easy…" Chrono replied "We will be going to the Digital Arena."

Digital Arena

"Before we start the training session, there are three rules you must follow, 1. Do not break the demon's horns off, as I said, he is friendly 2. Do not inject the demon with holy water, again because he is friendly 3. Do not try to kill each other." Chrono firmly told the class. 'I defiantly do not want to deal with any of them.' Chrono thought "Sir? Who's the demon we're fighting?" Bon asked "You want to know? Well let me tell you, he is right in front of you." Chrono replied chuckling "YOU'RE A DEMON?! Everyone except Rin and Yukio we're startled, looking like they were about to attack. "Yes, he may be a demon but he is friendy, have you ever thought, if an angel could fall from God's favor, couldn't a demon find favor in God?" "Don't worry I won't harm you. You guys may be forgetting we're in the Digital Arena, if I was evil I would have killed you all at the classroom" "Do demons actually eat people's hearts and drink their blood?" Shima asked "Oh for the love of God, of course NOT, we're not THAT uncivilized, maybe a low level demon that has NO intelligence but defiantly not for demons who could think. I hate the tastle of blood let alone a heart! Yuck!" Chrono affirmed him "Now I shall explain about the Digital arena seeing as it is your first time here." Yukio announced "In the Digital Arena, your injuries will be taken by the machine but the pain will not and when your 'health' runs out you will be knocked out by sleeping gas." "Oh so THAT'S why we're here." Shima whispered to Bon "I thought one of us might have needed a rush to the hospital wing… or worse."

"Now, if your all ready, which of you would like to try me?" Chrono asked "I will." Bon replied 'Brave.' Chrono thought "Step in the arena and we'll start." 'I will defeat him, otherwise I won't even be able to even stand up to 'him'.' In a flash of light, where stood Chrono now stood a demon (same like the anime) bat wings, pointy ears, 3 small red eyes on his forehead and horns on the side of his head. "Ready! GO!" The computer announced and they were off, apparently Shura had stepped into the Digital Arena, so has a few of the other exorcists, obviously wanting to see Chrono's fighting power, heck even Arthur the current paladin was interested. After consuming a bit of holy water to restrain his powers "KO! Chrono Wins" Announced the computer "Bon, wake up, wake up." Chrono shook him, "Huh what?" Bon was coming back although half awake, "You alright?" Chrono asked the half-awake Bon "Yeah I'm fine. If you were that fast I can't imagine how fast a demon stronger than you would be, you were even weakened by holy water!" Bon admitted "Oh you wouldn't want me to get started there, im only a 2nd class High ranking demon. Believe me you would not want to pick a fight with a 1st class High Ranking demon with this amount of skill. You still have a lot to learn but have plenty of potential." "Thanks." Bon replied getting back to his seat "Hey since we still have time, Yukio, want to show them how strong an intermediate second class is?" "I don't see why not." Yukio replied 'No fair I want to fight Chrono, if only I could draw my sword…' Rin cursed under his breath "YUKIO VS CHRONO ROUND ONE…FIGHT!" the computed announced

Right here I placed some random crap I remember from games, gunshots belong to Yukio, while the rest belong to chrono

"BAM!"

"GLADUS TEK MA!"

*Machine gun sounds*

"FUS RO DAH!"

*Gun shots*

-Insert more random crap here-

Can you find what where I pulled 'Gladus Tek Ma' and 'Fus Ro Dah' from?

-10 minutes later-

Yukio – 1

Chrono – 2

"That was a nice round there Yukio." Chrono panting "Same to you." Yukio replied looking about to pass out.

RRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

"Looks like it the next period, okay class dismiss." Chrono told his class, "Oh and if you need help with demonology or history don't hesitate to ask me for help, I'm over two thousand years old!"

'Wow he sure is old.' Everyone except Yukio and Rin class thought who instead thought 'I still think that is old.'

Chrono: I'm beat (pant)

Yukio: Me too (pant)

Rin: COME ON CHRONO FIGHT ME!

Chrono: Maybe tomorrow, but for now, I think I need a nap. *walks to room*

Rin: *follows* Please…. (Puppy eyes)

Chrono: You know those don't suit you very well, plus you won't be able to lay a finger on me and you know it, it will last slightly longer than Bon's match but not longer than two minutes I guarantee that .

Rin: Fine *cross arms*

Chrono: 'I wonder how Rosette is doing'

Rosette: WHY ALWAYS ME! Damage To Surroundings: 5 Buildings Obliterated, 7 Cars toasted, 14 trees uprooted

Azmaria: Rosette, I think you need Chrono back, you've never des- um… uh… you would be better with him!

Rosette: Maybe… well time to get this over with *Grabs phone*

Azmaria: Oh and when will I come up in this?

Kredigidragon(Digi):Later maybe chapter four or five, at least not until I introduce the apostles (Sorry azmaria fans)

Azmaria: Alright

Digi: Oh, and Rin

Rin: Yeah?

Digi: Chrono told me to give you this

Rin: What's this *pokes small box*

Box: *opens* *Throws holy water onto Rin's arm*

Rin: YEOWCH!

Engineer: *pops out of nowhere* That's what you get

Digi: Engi! It's you!

Engi: SENTRY!

Sentry: Shoots Rin with holy water

Rin: IT BURNS!

Digi: Ouch


End file.
